


Pumpkin Spice Candles and Cuddles (Boyf riends)

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward, Bi Jeremy, Candles, Chinese Food, Dustin is pan, Fluff, Gay Michael, I know you're awake you know, LGBTQ, M/M, Nobody in BMC is straight, Panda Express, Pining, Pumpkin Spice, This is my first bmc fic, Tumblr Prompt, Weed, aesthetic, bi rich, idk how to tag, my hands hurt, pan jake, please help, post squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy really doesn't like the smell of weed. So, like any other good boyf riend™ he buys some candles so they can cuddle without him scrunching up his nose.Or, a boyf riends fanfic that was based off a Tumblr prompt and was made way too long.





	Pumpkin Spice Candles and Cuddles (Boyf riends)

Oh, how Jeremy wished Michael would spray even a small amount of Febreeze down in his basement. Jeremy never actually participated in smoking weed with his best bro. He was afraid it would damage his health (I mean, he wasn't wrong). The scent was almost over powering as soon as anyone took a step down the stairs. It was so obvious that he wondered how it hasn't spread to the rest of his house.  
It's not like the smell WAS Michael, he just always faintly smelled like weed. No biggie. The aroma of his shampoo took away most of it anyways. Jeremy didn't know how to describe it, so he just said that he liked the smell to Brooke, as she painted his toenails.  
"Uh-huh," The blonde murmured, keeping her eyes on his now almost entirely orange nail. "You sure?"  
"Okay, maybe it's not the best, but I can tolerate it."  
"You haven't like, talked about it to him or anything? I'm sure he would be understanding," Brooke smiled up at him, lifting the small brush she was using to paint back into its container.  
"I just don't feel up to it. What if he stops talking to me afterwards? Maybe he'll think I'm too much of a wimp to talk to because I can't take the smell of weed," Jeremy sighed and flopped backwards, causing Brooke to curse and hold out her hand to Chloe for the yellow polish. Chloe was there in a flash.  
"Are you seriously contemplating if Michael would leave you after like, 12 years of friendship because you don't like one thing?" Chloe heaved a sigh as she sat back down next to the containers of colorful nail polish on Brooke's bed, "He would never do that. You should know that better than anyone."  
Jeremy rolled his eyes and fiddled with the end of his cardigan.  
"He's got it bad, dude," Brooke snickered/whispered to Chloe.  
"I'm 2 feet away from you guys."  
"Yeah, well you need a kick in the shin to make a move. You just dance all around him like he's a sacred item in a museum with a 'do not touch the art' sign stuck beside him," Brooke scoffed at that.  
"Chlo, hate to break it you, but you 'accidentally' called me your girlfriend because some guy asked me out. You're hardly one to put advice for asking someone out on the table." Chloe huffed, but kept her mouth shut.  
"You guys, I don't know if he's even into guys!" Both their jaws dropped at that.  
Chloe nearly hit Brooke with a pillow so she could be the one to tell him. "Dude, Michael is super gay! How did you not know this?"  
Jeremy's eyes went blank for a second, trying to recall every time Michael has ever made a gay joke. He couldn't count. "O-oh my god."  
The two girls were on the floor laughing. "D-dude! He has a rainbow patch on his red h-hoodie! How do you explain that for yourself?" Brooke wiped tears from her eyes.  
"I-I just thought he was being s-supportive of me or something. He got it like, a week after I came out to him as bi!"  
"You are so stupid, oh my god."  
Jeremy kicked his feet in the air and screaming into one of Brooke's vibrantly colored pillows.

 

Michael showed up at Jeremy's house the following day.  
"Dude, I got your text, what's up?" Michael propped his feet up on Jeremy's ottoman. He couldn't keep is thoughts in the back of his head. Maybe he was going to ask him out? It sounded stupid, ya, but he couldn't stop his head after an idea was in there. Jeremy said there was something 'rlly imprtant' he needed to ask him. He was 5 seconds into their marriage, when Jeremy broke him free from his thoughts, clearing his throat.  
"Okay, so... You know how I went over to Brooke's yesterday for a sleepover, right?" Michael's stomach twisted. He knew that Brooke and Chloe were dating, but maybe something happened and Jeremy had feelings for one of them again. He was bi. He nodded his head, "You came up in a conversation. They were talking about sexualities and shit," Jeremy lied.  
Michael quirked his brow. He had no idea where this was going, which was odd. He usually knew what to expect from Jeremy.  
"So, I'm gonna ask it right now. Are you... Gay?" Jeremy said the sentence slowly. Michael cracked a smile.  
"Dude, are you serious? I'm hella gay."  
Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. Michael gave him a questioning look.  
"O-oh! No, it's just that Brooke didn't believe me when I said you were gay. She started backing herself up with the idea that you were bi or pan. I just wanted to be sure. Making sure nothing changed!" Jeremy gave his most convincing smile and Michael smiled back, warmly.  
"Yeah, dude! It's totally cool. I would tell you if something changed."  
Jeremy melted at the sight of his best friend, his feet pressing down into his ottoman. Sunlight sank in from the open windows and illuminated his face, making him look godly. His dark brown locks comfortably framed his face and his thick glasses were tilted slightly. He was fighting with himself on whether or not to reach over and fix them. God, he was going to be the death of him. His impulses won and he reached over to push his glasses up.  
His fingers lightly brushed his soft caramel skin and his brown eyes looked up to meet Jeremy's scared ones. Michael shot him a dumb smile and played it off by tousling his own hair.  
"S-sorry. They were kinda crooked and..."  
"S'all good. I know you have a touch of ocd."  
Jeremy's mind screamed at him.

 

So, Jeremy was at the mall with Jenna, Rich, Jake, Christine, and Dustin Kropp. The only reason he came was because Christine told him he should buy Michael candles for his basement. He was planning on leaving right after they were done shopping, but everyone had gotten their things and here they were, eating at Panda Express.  
Everyone had already ordered, so they were patiently waiting at their table. Jenna (being herself) decided to strike up a conversation about love and all that crap. How could she help it? Christine made her very happy.  
Dustin and Jeremy were basically on the same dock here. Rich and Jake had taken off a long time ago, and now Christine and Jenna were setting sail. So, singles club, yay!! Join now =t  
Jenna noticed that Dustine was playing with his straw and smirked.  
"So, Dustin," That was never a good way to start a sentence from Jenna. Dustin's head shot up, "Got anyone on your mind today?" Jenna snickered at Dustin as he turned an alarming shade of red.  
"O-oh... Just, a guy from my algebra class," Dustin smiled into his lap.  
Jenna smiled warmly, "So? Who's the lucky guy?"  
"U-uh... H-he's..." Jenna leaned in closer as Dustin's words got quieter. Nobody else could've heard it, but Jenna gave a shocked gasp as he revealed his secret very quietly. She pulled back and shot Jeremy a frightened look that read 'help, I don't know what to do for once'.  
"Who?" Christine asked politely, clearly not picking up the drift.  
"... Michael," Dustin smiled at the thought of him.  
What. The. Hell. Alarms went off in everyone's heads. Dustin didn't know that Jeremy was totally pining for Michael. Everyone awkwardly dropped their heads and sipped at their soft drinks.  
"Is t-that wrong?" Dustin asked, tilting his head. Suddenly he looked scared. "Oh god, is he asexual??"  
Jake was the first one to speak up, "No, it's just that..." Not even he could finish the sentence.  
Christine seemed to have thought of something. "Look, it's great that you're breaking out of your shell and stuff, but I-I..." Jeremy noticed Rich holding Jake's hand, probably praying that Christine wouldn't make Dustin feel bad. Christine didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want to damage Jeremy's friendship with Dustin. "He may not be the one for you," Jeremy gave her an 'oh my god, what' look. She shot him an apologetic look.  
"Why not?"  
"You know how you hate smoke and stuff? Ya, he smokes weed," Everyone looked horrified.  
"Oh."  
"Yep..."  
Nobody could really break the ice after that. Luckily, the waitress came around and dropped off some of their food, so now Rich could talk about how great Asian food is. Dustin wasn't very talkative.

So, Jeremy texts Michael the address of the mall he's standing in front of. A white PT cruiser comes into view and Jeremy smiles knowingly. He races up to it, hopping into the passenger seat after saying bye to everyone. He throws the candles (boxed in gift form) in the back and buckles himself in.  
"You went to the mall to come back with one box? I expected better from you Jeremy," He laughs and starts pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll show you it when we get to your place. Can I crash there for the night? My dad's working," Jeremy pulled out his phone and looked at Michael through the corner of his eye.  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds good," Michael's lips twitched upwards slightly.

They pull up into the Mell house's driveway, Michael pulling the key out and opening his door. Jeremy hops out as well and they both make their way to the front door. Michael unlocks the door and holds it open for Jeremy. He puts his hand on his heart in 'mock' admiration and made his way inside. Michael steps in after and locks the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and leading Jeremy down to the basement by his wrist. Jeremy could easily push his hand back a bit and intertwine his fingers with Michael, but he refrained. It was for the best.  
The gay in the red hoodie (ha) flopped onto his own beanbag, yawning. "So, what did ya want to show me?"  
Jeremy almost forgot about the candles. He was too caught up trying to not think about the smell that was going to linger around him.  
"Oh, yeah!" He took the box in his hands and threw it near Michael, just out of his reach, to tease him. Michael groaned and straightened his back so he could reach the soft, pastel box. It was like, aesthetic.  
Michael quickly popped the lid off to find a small box of assorted candles. The top ones were pumpkin spice. Michael beamed. Jeremy blushed (he would deny that later).  
"Thanks, dude! I was starting to think that the smell of weed was becoming me!" He laughed, running a hand through his hair, "Let me get the lighter from upstairs!"  
As promised, Michael returned with the lighter and took out the top 4 candles, placing them around the room where his little candlestick things were (He always said he would buy candles for them after picking them up from a garage sale, but never did). He smiles, content with his work. Looking back at Jeremy, he smiled. Michael walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and flopped onto it. He opened his arms and look expectantly over at Jeremy.  
Jeremy almost forgot how to breathe, but he got up anyways. there was enough room for 1 and 2/3 of a person on the couch. Guess they would have to cuddle (not that Jeremy had anything against that)... Jeremy laid down next to him and Michael wrapped his arms around him, letting Jeremy rest his head on his chest. Michael was so warm and welcoming. They laid like that for a while, smiling to themselves, sinking into the scent of the other and the pumpkin spice candles. Michael broke the silence for a second.  
"Dude, this is gonna sound weird, but... You know I would like, die for you, right?"  
"Yeah, Mikey," Jeremy smiled, his blush growing heavily.  
"I think I'm like, gay for you," Michael half laughed, half murmured. Jeremy's heart got caught in his throat and he couldn't think of anything to say, so he spat out the memiest thing on his mind.  
"Relatable." If he wasn't embarrassed enough as it is, Michael pushed him back slightly to look at his face and laughed. Jeremy looked like he had eaten a ghost pepper.  
"I'm really dumb to like you, dude," Even though some people would say the comment was unnecessary and hurtful, Jeremy smiled brighter than he had all day and lifted his head to kiss Michael at the corner of his mouth.  
Michael beamed and littered Jeremy's face with pecks and held him down as he tried to escape. He would compliment between kisses (I love your hair - peck - your smile is the highlight of my day - peck - I'm so glad you like me back - peck).

They had calmed down after a few minutes, Jeremy lying flat on Michael, Michael's arms wrapped around the taller boy's back.  
"So... Wanna be my boyfriend?" Jeremy asked with a smirk.  
"Dork..." Michael rolled his eyes, but nodded his head and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work with BMC and I refuse to touch my boys with angst. =)  
> I know this probs won't be popular, but I'm thinking about doing requests for like, one shots and stuff. So, ya??
> 
> ALso, my older sister likes watching Jacksepticeye and she made me watch this one animated vid with the one blonde girl in Kindergarten who asked him if he wanted to be her bf. So, if you've seen that video, read Jeremiah asking the way she asks pls it makes it 10x better.


End file.
